


Lila Rossi: Her help in the show

by love_my_persona



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Okay okay i rlly dislike lila but cmon, Randomness, just read itt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_my_persona/pseuds/love_my_persona
Summary: THE TITLE IS NOT WHATCHU THINK IT IS
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Lila Rossi: Her help in the show

**Can we all just appreciate Lila's help in mlb;**

Compared to her, Chloe seems okay.

She's that one that'll make Adrien go on the defensive (THOMAS MORE OF THAT PLEASE)

Really salty fics exist.

She's the perfect example of a toxic friend, a person who uses others, and a witch/bish in general.

And also, because of her ridiculous lies that the other characters fell for quickly, it's proven that they're all damn idiots.


End file.
